


Shower Time

by jhoom



Series: Hockey Bois: The "Missing" Scenes [3]
Category: Hockey Bois: A Beer League Romance
Genre: Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom!Brady, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, M/M, Shower Sex, Sub!Nick, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: Nick and Brady linger in the motel room a little longer before heading back out on the road. What better way to delay their departure than with a shower?
Relationships: Nick J. Porter/Brady Derek Jensen
Series: Hockey Bois: The "Missing" Scenes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214846
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Shower Time

**Author's Note:**

> So I uh... I wrote a book and also wrote a lot of smut that goes along with that book (y'know, as one does) but isn't actually included in it... so obviously I'll slowly be adding those scenes to ao3 :)
> 
>  **Timeline:** CA Tournament, in the motel (directly after [Only One Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821995))
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr [@jhoomwrites](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com) to yell about hockey and idiots in love.

Nick woke up to Brady dragging him out of bed. Almost literally, since his boneless legs didn’t catch him at first and he nearly face planted on the floor. 

Luckily Brady was there to catch him, and wasn’t that a treat, having those bare arms around him.

“What the fuck?” he grumbled. 

“You owe me a shower,” Brady said. He was leading Nick somewhere, and as the words dinged at his sleepy memories, he realized they were headed to the bathroom. 

“Shower?” That hadn’t been a pleasant dream, then…? 

“Yeah. I got dried spunk all over me.” 

Oh. So  _ definitely _ not a dream. 

He grinned, his face more awake than the rest of him it seemed. A shower with Brady sounded damn fine, and he would never complain about being woken up ever again if it meant getting this chance right now. 

He lingered in the doorway as Brady discarded his boxer-briefs before starting to fiddle with the foreign shower controls. Hopefully this place had hot water… and hopefully it took a minute for it to heat up because Nick was more than happy enjoying the view of Brady bent over the faucet. 

His dick twitched in interest, and maybe more of him was awake than he’d previously thought. 

As he grew harder, he winced as it pulled at matted hairs and unstuck from the front of his boxers. Pulling them off meant he missed Brady ducking into the presumably warm spray of water and dragging the curtain closed behind him. 

That just wouldn’t do, and he tried not to rush  _ too _ much as he followed Brady into the shower. 

“Hi,” he said when he found himself face to face with Brady, the water hitting his back and cascading over his perfect shoulders. He’d seen Brady mostly naked before—locker rooms weren’t a great place for the modest, and he’d allowed his eyes to wander a couple times—but that had not left him in any way, shape, or form prepared for the glory before him now. 

“Hi,” Brady said back, blue eyes losing ground to black as he made a point of looking Nick over from head to toe and back again. Nick blushed under the attentive gaze and did his best to stand his ground. 

Not that he had anywhere to retreat to besides the bedroom; the shower was minuscule with two grown men crowded into it. They were as far apart as they could get in the damn thing and there wasn’t even a foot between them. If he took a step at all, he’d be chest to chest with Brady— 

He took that step forward, their hard dicks pressing together between them. He got his first taste of the water as it now worked its way over Brady’s shoulders and down Nick’s chest. It felt like heaven. 

They’d barely even started, but Brady was breathing hard. His muscles tense, his hands balled into fists, his jaw set, his eyes clenched shut. He looked like it was taking a lot of willpower for him to  _ not _ move right now, and Nick didn’t understand why. 

“Hey,” he said and gently took Brady’s face in both hands. He ran a thumb down his cheek and waited for him to open his eyes. He looked wrecked already, and it made Nick’s heart skip a beat. “You good? You wanna stop—?” 

“ _ No _ ,” Brady all but growled. “I just… I need a minute or I’m going to slam you against the wall and hurt us both when we slip and fall on our asses.” 

The mental image came before he had a chance to stop it; goosebumps rose along his arms. Fuck, he’d let Brady do all that and more if he was offering. 

“Damn,” he said, his voice rougher than it was a moment ago. “That sounds like fun. Maybe next time.” And then he leaned forward, up on his tiptoes to capture Brady’s lips. 

The beard really did tickle, but fuck if he didn’t enjoy it. 

And he fully intended to not only get used to it, but  _ make _ use of it at some point.

He broke the kiss and lingered there, lips ghosting against each other. He felt light-headed, he felt drunk, he couldn’t think a whole lot right now and he took a few deep breaths to ground himself. How much time had he spent imagining this, and he couldn’t stop himself from shaking. 

Brady, apparently over whatever had slowed him down before, grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him fully under the water. Nick gasped, both from the water hitting him full-on and Brady’s hand working itself around his cock. 

“I’m gonna make you come again, ‘kay?” Brady asked, right into his ear. Nick whimpered and nodded, fucking into Brady’s hand. “I’m gonna make you come, lick it off my fingers, and then you’re gonna get on your knees for me?” 

Nick gasped, felt his whole body jerk in surprise and arousal, and he nodded fervently. 

“You gonna make me blow you?” 

Brady chuckled, the sound echoing off the shower walls, and Nick had to try very hard not to come right there and then. 

“Maybe next time,” Brady said. “I got something else in mind.” 

Nick gulped. Fuck, this was going to be fun, wasn’t it? What had he gotten himself into?

“You’re bossy in bed,” he breathed.

“Not a bed.” And fuck him, he didn’t even smile. He was completely serious, completely towering over Nick with his damn two inches of extra height, and slowly backing him out of the water. 

“You’re bossy in the shower.” Nick wanted to be annoyed, but his dick was on board so he didn’t see much of a point. 

“You’re mouthy—” 

“Usually am.” 

Brady’s fist tightened and twisted just so and Nick’s legs all but buckled. A strong arm held him in place, thank fuck, and he all but collapsed against Brady’s chest. 

“You’re mouthy,” Brady repeated. “Let’s see what we can do about that?” 

Nick maybe should have been embarrassed by all the noises he made after that, the way he babbled as he got closer and closer to the edge. He  _ should _ have been… but he really couldn’t bring himself to care. He hadn’t had sex since well before he’d even met Brady, and in  _ none _ of his fantasies about Brady had he ever dreamed up a domineering sex machine. 

Lucky him, honestly. 

When he came, Brady milked him through it. His nerve endings were still firing, his body a mess from not one but two orgasms within a few hours after so long with nothing but a quick jerk off session. He was going to die from sex if they kept this up. 

_ Please can we keep this up? _

“Good job,” Brady praised and oh dear, the hairs on the back of his neck prickled. Light pressure on his shoulders urged Nick to his knees and he obeyed, both because it was hot as fuck and because his legs wouldn’t support resistance right now, anyway. “Lick.” 

He offered his hand to Nick. It wasn’t  _ covered _ in come, the shower had washed some away, but it was enough that there was no way he  _ wouldn’t  _ be able to taste it. 

Nick opened his mouth eagerly and licked every drop he could find, sucking Brady’s fingers clean and wondering if and when he’d be asked to suck Brady off. Maybe not today, but surely soon? 

The idea had him moaning around Brady’s fingers. His eyes wandered to Brady’s red, swollen cock inches away. He dragged his hands up Brady’s thighs and brought one over to curl around that beautiful dick. 

“Mmm, read my mind,” Brady said, tipping Nick’s chin up with one his clean hand before running it through his hair. “You look really good on your knees, you know that?” 

If he hadn’t just come, Nick probably would’ve right then and there, hearing that. He leaned into Brady’s hand instead and started jerking him off. He had to close his eyes, the moment too intense; he needed to reel in some senses or he’d lose his goddamn mind. 

Not that that was necessarily a bad thing: he wouldn’t mind losing his mind for such a good cause as Brady Derek Jensen. 

He could feel Brady’s pulse, could feel how goddamn hot and hard he was in his hand, could hear the minute way his breathing stuttered when Nick changed the pressure. He opened his eyes and looked up, finally ready to enjoy the glorious view before him, and wasn’t disappointed. 

Brady was always good-looking, unfairly so, and this was no exception. There was a slight flush to his skin, the water cascading off of him did wonders pointing out every curve of muscle on his body, and Nick finally got to admire the trail of hairs starting above his navel and continuing all the way down to his gorgeous cock. He was a fucking masterpiece, and at least right now, he was Nick’s. 

“I’m gonna come on your face,” Brady warned, his voice tight. His hand twitched against Nick’s cheek, in his hair, and yeah, that was nice. 

Maybe Nick was his, and he was fine with that.

It took another minute of stroking him, hard and fast and desperate. Brady got progressively louder as his balls tightened, as the precome continued to pour out of him. When his dick first pulsed, Nick slowed down, mostly so he could aim. He did his best to do as he was told, and then there was come hitting his cheek, his nose, painting a stripe over his mouth. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to catch what he could, eager to taste Brady after licking up his own come earlier. 

Fuck, he was going to have to revise all of his fantasies about Brady and make them at least 50% kinkier. 

He blindly placed a kiss to Brady’s dick, his inner thigh when it was done, then enjoyed the feel of Brady’s hand working the come off his face. He kept his eyes closed, but he was pretty sure when Brady’s hand disappeared, he heard the sound of his mouth moving, the sound of a wet pop as he sucked his fingers clean. 

“Maybe we should actually wash up?” Nick suggested coyly. There was a creak in his knees as he stood up. 

“Huh?” Brady asked dumbly. He jerked his head, trying to shake some sense back into himself, then grew serious. “Right, yeah. Sorry.” 

“Ain’t complaining. You mind if I… if I... uh…?” He wasn’t sure quite what he was asking, or if the intimacy of it was allowed, but he held up the little package of soap and gestured towards Brady. He didn’t know why he wanted to, but he liked the idea of washing him. Maybe it was the proximity, the free rein to touch; maybe it was something deeper that he shouldn’t really examine too closely just yet. 

Brady seemed to understand. He grabbed the shampoo bottle and gestured Nick closer, rubbing the water through Nick’s hair before pouring half the bottle onto his head. 

“Do whatever you want,” Brady said as he worked up a lather in Nick’s hair and then started to make the strands stand up in spikes. He smiled at his handiwork, then looked down to meet Nick’s eyes and smiled wider. 

“Does that include kissing your ripped thighs and that glorious ass as I go? Y’know, just to be thorough?” he asked hopefully. 

Brady pulled Nick in for a bear hug of a kiss, their noses tapping together when he pulled away to look at him. “Not required, but  _ very _ encouraged. Long as I get the same courtesy.” 

“Yeah, I think I can handle that.”

This was the  _ best _ road trip  _ ever. _


End file.
